


Code Geass: Origins

by Silverdale_Ashes



Category: Akito the Exiled - Fandom, Code Geass
Genre: Fan theory, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdale_Ashes/pseuds/Silverdale_Ashes
Summary: This story is based on my own theories of who the mysterious skull Code user is within Akito the Exiled.





	Code Geass: Origins

**Author's Note:**

> To explain my theory simply:  
> [SPOILERS!!!!] to the story and Code Geass ahead. I would wait to read this till after you finish the story I wrote first.
> 
> The first ever Geass user had no power limits and betrayed the one who gave them Code. Why else would the consciousness of the universe (who I refer to the Mother of Code) hate humanity so much that she wanted them to go extinct and felt that they weren't right for the power of Geass? She says herself that she wanted to take the power of Geass away. I am also basing this close to Lelouch's own end. He never died but gained Geass and Code due to taking his father's Code and maintaining his Geass contract with C. C. Adam did not lose his Geass when he killed E. E. because there were no set limitations yet.  
> The Mother of Code (universe consciousness) wanted to strip the power away but needs someone to destroy Adam once and for all. So, she had to compromise and rather set limitations. (you must do these things now in order for Geass to work: look them in the eyes, they must be able to comprehend the command, there is range limits, certain time limits on some Geass users, so on.) Lelouch is the key needed to destroy the Skull, is what I believe.

            Long ago, the consciousness of the universe gave birth to a civilization with great power and knowledge. A long, now forgotten planet, in which only women could be born and each was given a power coded into their very being since birth.

            Along with this creation came the first of men, who lived on a planet much smaller and much less advanced than our own technology. For they were much younger than us, and thus less power given to them and less intelligence granted upon them. It was looking upon an almost primitive creature.

            The Mother of Code kept her daughters protected from them as much as she could, but despite her efforts, one of her fairest of daughters strayed. Blessed by this Code, this daughter broke the oath to never visit the humans. Her name was E. E.

            Upon the Earth, E. E. found a civilization destroying itself in its affairs of political and religious dogma. Taking pity upon humanity, she found a human who she saw fighting for justice and peace. This man, Adam, was someone E. E. thought could use her powers to save the world from itself.

            Thus, she presented herself to him as Eve and offered her gift, and in exchange, when the time came, he would grant her wish. Adam accepted these terms and gained a terrible and great knowledge… that of the power Geass.

            This power was unlimited, untested due to the consciousness’s own faulty. The Mother never thought a human hand would never be able to reach high enough to pluck the ripe fruit of the forbidden tree. The Mother had underestimated the affections of her daughter and had not set restrictions on Geass. Therefore, Adam stood unrivaled.

            At first, Adam did as he first set out to do, but like power always does, it consumed his humanity. As he achieved more, the more his pride and ego became. Adam knew of knowledge and the world and of the consciousness. He knew of things beyond human understanding. The more he knew, the more he sought. The more he found, the more he craved.

            From a once noble and honorable man, Adam transformed into an untamable beast. Soon, not even the highest of power on Earth could satisfy him. Nay, he wanted to devour the power of God himself.

            Our daughter, poor E. E. tried to stop him, but he betrayed her. With the power of Geass in both of his eyes, he killed her and took her immortality. It seemed that there was no way to stop him anymore. Immortal, without power limitations, and his Geass remained. He became Code Geass and from the world he built many great towers to reach towards God.

            These shrines unleashed Geass upon the world, and finally Adam built The Sword of Akasha. At last, he had reached us, had found us. It seemed that nothing would stop him, so the Mother of Code was forced to finally interfere. Something that she had never done before now.

            She could not kill Adam, although, for he was immortal now. Instead, all she could do was place him into an eternal curse.

            For the price of never granting E. E.’s wish, she trapped his evil spirit into a human skull where he was to live in that form for all of eternity.

            To prevent such a tragedy from ever happening again, the Mother of Code limited the power of those who were given Geass by severing it in nearly over half. As much as she wanted to, she could not strip this power from humanity entirely because The Skull of Adam still lingered somewhere. She needed a power that would be able to challenge the evil Skull, however, she also needed someone who was worthy of both Code and Geass.

            Until the day, though, that very Skull will linger in the dark plotting its next evil. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this interesting twist. I may add more to the story depending on what direction Lelouch of the Revival will gear towards. If they go towards actually battling with the mysterious Skull I would rather leave it to them. They are experienced writers who could tell the story much better than I ever could. In either case, it will be interesting to see Lelouch back in action again!


End file.
